Kalinsha
Kalinsha (カリンシャ) is a fortress city of the Roble Holy Kingdom. Background Located in the Northern Holy Kingdom, Kalinsha is a fortress city that lay to the north of the holy capital, Hoburns. It was under the direct administration of the royal family and was protected by thick walls. In addition, it was near a major trade route leading to the south. Therefore, it was more sturdily built than any other city in the Holy Kingdom. The city of Kalinsha in the north was protected by the Northern Holy Kingdom Army until its defeat. Remedios Custodio once stated that the people who live in Kalinsha have been preparing themselves for a day when the Great Wall was a breach and the demi-humans invade after. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' The news of a demihuman alliance crushing the strongest central fortress and its vast quantities of soldiers, then subsequently crossing the Great Wall, had already begun spreading throughout the Northern Holy Kingdom. As a result, the Northern Holy Kingdom Army was sent over to this city, Kalinsha with the intention of spying on the enemy's movement for several days after that invasion happen. During a discussion held with the Holy Queen, it was reported that the Demi-Human Alliance is planning to reach the northern fortress city of Kalinsha in a few days. While so, the Chief of Staff arrived frantically in the midst of their conversation, informing the Custodio sisters and Calca of the news that Jaldabaoth has appeared inside the city of Kalinsha. At the same time, he warns that Jaldabaoth and his demon followers are in the midst of destroying the city while the demi-humans are already advancing forward to their place. As a result, the Holy Queen and the Custodio sisters began making preparations to set forth in their battle against both Jaldabaoth and the Demi-Human Alliance. After Jaldabaoth's invasion of the Northern Holy Kingdom succeeded, Kalinsha along with three other major cities and countless towns were among those captured by the demi-human coalition.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth Although it is unclear how Kalinsha fell under Jaldabaoth's rule, the fact remains that both the Holy Queen and Kelart Custodio were captured by the demon in the end. Besides these two, among the casualties were also mainly members of the Paladin Order and several priests. Despite the group suffering heavy losses in the hands of Jaldabaoth, the members including Remedios that have survived the onslaught later went on to form the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army afterward.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation There was a meeting taking place between powerful demi-human commanders: Vijar Rajandala, Nasrene Belt Cure, Halisha Ankara, and Hectowaizes Ah Ragara in the city of Kalinsha. In that city, the meetup between these powerful demi-human and their forces had taken place around several days of waiting right before almost all of them except Hectorwaizes were dispatch to attack Loyts.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: Siege The human resistance had plans to reclaim Kalinsha, however, after the supposed death of the Sorcerer King, the dream seemed nigh impossible. During a meeting with Prince Caspond, one of the rescued nobles believed all the major cities to the west such as the capital of Hoburns will be very hard to regain control from the demi-humans. Knowing that many lives will be lost along the way, they proposed an alternative by fighting the sourthern demi-humans instead until that idea was turn down by the Prince.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Aid though came from an unlikely source, the Zern Tribes. The Zern offered to help the humans reclaim Kalinsha in exchange for the safe return of Prince Beebeezee who was held hostage at Castle Kalinsha. Their plan was that once the Zern Prince is out of harm's way, the three thousand Zern warriors in the city would change sides and turn on the remaining demi-human forces. Afterwards, the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army will have to initiate an attack on Kalinsha silently the can end up making security in that city be tightened by demi-humans. The Zern would act as a fifth column within the city walls. When carrying out the plan, Neia and Shizu were both given the job of infiltrating Kalinsha together to rescue the captured Zern Prince. Along the way, they encounter a Vah Un guardian and defeated it. Later on, they confronted the Circlet Demon who has reign over Kalinsha, battling him out until he finally met his end by their hands with aid from the rescue Zern Prince. the mission was carried out successfully as they managed to defeat one of the three demon leaders who happened to have arrived at the city around that time. The demon commander's defeat has in fact, managed to cripple the command structure of the Demi-Human Alliance.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 6: Gunner and Archer The Zern demi-humans revolt in Kalinsha with assistance from Shizu and the Liberation Army to fight off the enemy demi-humans. After retaking Kalinsha from the demon, ten thousand people among the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army were now resting there. Along the way, Neia Baraja is recognized as a hero to her people who helped liberate Kalinsha. As the battle with Jaldabaoth occurred in the city of Prart, the humans of the Holy Kingdom were on the losing end of this one-sided battle due to the demon's overwhelming might. It was convincing enough for Neia and her followers to develop the resolve in fighting Jaldabaoth to the death while convincing Shizu to leave them behind and move to Kalinsha. However, Shizu felt there was no need to as the Sorcerer King had arrived shortly thereafter, prepared at full strength with his demi-human army from the direction of Kalinsha to assist the Holy Kingdom's humans militarily. Coming from Kalinsha, reinforcements were entirely made up of many different races, including Orcs and Zerns.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation Layout Kalinsha was built to act as a last line of defense should the Great Wall was to be breached. The fortress city of Kalinsha is said to be the closest to the Great Wall and occupied the top of a hill. Features Castle Kalinsha: A castle located in the west, near Kalinsha's highest point. It did not have windows, in order to protect against aerial attack. The only ways to get there was either through the long passageway or the aerial walkway bridge. It was very solidly-built in order to withstand sieges. The former imprisoned Zern prince was once held within one of the towers of the castle. Since he was in the innermost of the towers that were intended for last-ditch defenses, one could say it was the hardest place in Kalinsha to infiltrate. Known Characters * Calca Bessarez * Remedios Custodio * Kelart Custodio * Gustav Montagnés * Isandro Sanchez * Beebeezee Trivia * During the invasion, Kalinsha was considered as the first city to be attacked by the demihumans. * According to how the conversation went between Caspond Bessarez and Gustav Montagnés, during the battle of Kalinsha, Calca and her forces were fighting against Jaldabaoth until she got captured by it while this city's residents were fending off demi-humans. * Neia and Shizu both were known as the Heroes of Kalinsha after they had managed to take back the city. * Kalinsha was said to be the kind of city dedicated to stopping enemy advances, hence the ample stores of military supplies there. References }} Gallery Navigation Category:Locations Category:Cities